The object of the proposed work is to isolate and identify the compounds responsible for the cytotoxic and antileukemic activity of Tabernaemontana johnstonii and T. unsambarensis. The compounds will be isolated by the application of high pressure liquid chromatography to partially purified alkaloidal fractions which show biological activity, and their structures will be determined by spectroscopic techniques and, if necessary, chemical degradations.